Gohan X Videl
by desidot
Summary: Um...LEMON...you've been warned. It's my first Fan-Fic. I don't own DBZ or any characters! This takes off after the Majin Buu Saga, during Bulma "bbq" party.


First Fan-Fic…LEMON. Don't own DBZ.

Chapter 1: Bulma's Party

It was a long day for Videl Satan and Gohan Son—heck it was a long 6 months since the Buu saga. Everything returned back to normal, Goku Son was back at Mt. Paoz, training Goten, and making up lost time with both his boys and wife. Bulma and Vegeta had become even closer since Vegeta's sacrifice, even though he would never admit it, and he continued to train Trunks—even to Bulmas dismay, but since it brought the two closer and was considered 'bonding' according to the Sayian Prince, she didn't argue.

But today was Bulmas get-together at Capsule Corp; the whole Z Gang was going to be there to celebrate Shenlong erasing evil Buu from the Earthlings memories. Bulma was ordering the Capsule-bots to set up the food, drinks, and decorations while yelling at Vegeta and Trunks to stay away from the food till the guests had arrived.

"WOMAN! I will eat when I feel it is best, you will not tell---SHUT IT VEGETA! You will wait till the guests arrive! The same goes for you Trunks!"—interrupted Bulma. "Besides, the decorations are nearly completed! Just wait 15 more---DING DONG!" The doorbell rang. "See Vegeta, guests are arriving early! All you needed to do was to be patient, and not even for 15 minutes!" Bulma spat. Trunks went to answer the door, it was Videl and Hercule accompanied by Dende and Piccolo. "How ya doing Trunks! It's been a while, you've grown a bit" commented Videl. "Hey Videl and Hercule---oh hey Dende and Piccolo!—come in guys!" An oblivious Trunks added as he led the group in. Hercule took a seat with Dende; Piccolo found a place in the vegetation, while Videl went over and thanked Bulma for the invitation. Throughout the hour, the whole Z gang arrived: Muten Roshi, Oolong and Turtle, Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamucha and Puar, and Krillin with his family. Last but certainly not least, the Son family arrived, but missing one member, Goku Son. Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were lead into the party area where they were greeted by more familiar faces.

"Where's Goku?" Asked Krillin. "He's having a BABY" replied an enraged Chichi. "A what!" questioned A 18. "Long story…." Answered Gohan, walking away to find Videl. Goten went off to hang out with Trunks, while Chichi went over to Bulma.

Once Gohan spotted Videl, he knew this was now or never. This was the perfect time, to get her alone, and really express how he felt about her, and hopefully, her feelings would be reciprocated as well.

Chapter 2: Gohans feelings LEMON

"Hey Videl!"

"Hey Gohan, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you? I'm glad you could make it"

"Me too…." Replied Videl, followed by an awkward silence.

"Listen Videl, um…I have to talk to you….privately, it….it could take awhile" stuttered Gohan.

"Sure thing, but shouldn't we wait a little bit till everyone is settled, so it doesn't look rude" suggested Videl.

"Yeah, good idea" smirked Gohan

About an hour or so, dancing started to take place, Goten and Trunks were out on the floor first, followed by Roshi, and Oolong. Videl decided to dance too, of course with Gohan watching her every move. Entranced by her shaking hips, and natural flowing movement, Gohan couldn't help but feel even more attracted to her. A 18 decided to push him onto the dance floor, unsure of what to do—even with the noticeable eye of Videl, helped him and as eventually he got the hang of things. Gohan then turned to Videl and led her off the dance floor.

"Videl, we should talk now, everyone's still on the dance floor, and it may be a while"

Gohan took a serious tone unknown to Videl, who steadied her eyes on his. "Sure" was all she could say.

Gohan led her into an empty room that he always stayed in while visiting his surrogate mother. He sat her on the bed while he took an empty chair.

"Listen Videl, since I met you, you've been nothing but pushy, and obstinate" Videl at first frowned. Gohan continued "trying to figure me out when I first came to this school, how I commuted from such a long distance, how I was so strong, if I was the Gold Fighter, and even Saia-Man. But all that disappeared when I started helping you levitate. Seeing you try, and push your way through vigorous training and mediation, just made think how strong of a person you are, and how wonderful it is to be around you"

Videl was beginning to blush.

"I've never felt about a girl like this before, you're something special to me, and I wanted…….I….I…"

Gohan began to stutter.

"I just wanted to know where…where exactly are we?" finished Gohan.

Videl was red from head to toe. "Oh Gohan……..what do you think?"

She jumped up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ever since you arrived at Orange Star High School, I've had my suspicions—heck I was jealous that I wasn't as strong as you, but I also thought you were very attractive. Though once I started spending time with you, I'd fallen in love with you for your kind and honest heart. Plus….I knew how much you cared when you dived into the lake after Goten knocked into me…changing my clothes so I wouldn't get sick, even if you did see my naked body…I saw yours too, and as I remember it, we had a nice time" By that time, Videl face was right up next to Gohan.

"I think we're happy, we're together, even when we go off to college, we'll still be together" finished Videl.

She laid a little kiss on Gohans lips, brushing ever so lightly. Gohan pulled Videl closer to him, letting out a little growl. Videl was used to this, she knew he was a demi-Sayian, and she knew what would come of this if she let it evolve.

"Gohan, we shouldn't, we're in Bulma's house" murmured Videl. But it was too late. That long peck became a passionate kiss which evolved into a full make out session. Gohan licked his tongue over her lips, hoping to enter her warm mouth, she obliged. While their tongues were in dance, Gohans hands moved from waist to her butt, grabbing her intensely, he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist; she could feel is throbbing member against her opening. His left hand then left her butt and traveled underneath her shirt. Videl let out a moan, wanting more she started lifting her shirt so he could have easier access. Gohan, delighted by this, reached underneath her bra, and cupped her breast, massaging it over and over; taking his lips out of the kiss, he slowly moved down to her neck.

"Moan my name…." he growled. Moving his mouth from her neck to her chest, pinching her nipple within his fingers, letting her anticipate his next move; the warmth of his mouth covered her nipple.

"Oh Gohan…." She let out. Gohan began to suck harder and nibble. Videl threw her head back, knowing her folds were becoming wetter and wetter by the minute. Gohans superb nose could smell her scent, which turned him on even more. With the other hand, he pulled up her skirt and aside her underwear; where he slowly but gently inserted one finger in. Videl let out a seductive cry. He had made her feel so good, and they weren't even having sex…she knew what was to come, and she wanted it now more than ever. Gohan lifted his head when he felt the ki of his younger brother.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl gasped

"Goten is coming…I think with Trunks" sighed Gohan.

He put Videl down, and both brushed off any evidence that looked like they'd been up to something.

"Big brother! Where are you? Videl!" Goten and Trunks cries where heard all the way down the hall.

"In here bro, Videl and I were just talking about school" answered Gohan

"Oh okay, well dad just arrived, mom was angry but she and Bulma got the food back out, once he's done, she says we're leaving". Goten managed to get out.

The four left heading to the party area. Vegeta standing near the entry glared at Gohan, he knew what was going on.

"Disgusting brat! In my house!" mumbled Vegeta

"What's wrong Vegeta" asked Chichi

NOTHING MOM…hehe...Vegeta's just tired of having guests in his house" Gohan quickly replied.

Well that was partially true, so Vegeta didn't need to answer.

The party winded down, and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Gohan…I'll see you next week"

"Yeah, I'll see ya at school"

"Thank you so much Bulma, it was lovely" thanked Chichi and A 18.

"Yeah it was GREAT! Hope to have another one" replied Bulma.

Gohan and the Son family headed their way, looking back, Gohan stared at Videl, _damn, she's something….I have to see her tonight!_

Chapter 3: The

Back at the Satan house, Videl was ready to wash up, she was exhausted and that encounter with Gohan only made it worse.

"Goodnight dad!" "Goodnight Videl"

And with that, Videl headed to her room.

At Mt. Paoz, Gohan had showered and was about to head to bed….or so his family thought.

"Goodnight mom and dad, I'm heading for bed" "Goodnight son"

Gohan headed up to bed, and laid down about 15 minutes or so, replaying back in his head what happened today. He looked over to his clock…only 10PM, then looking over at Goten, making sure he was fast asleep, he crept quietly to the window and took off.

Videl was undressing herself in front of her mirror, and had the shower running. She looked at herself, remembering how Gohan touched her. She could turn herself on so easily when she thought of him, slowly stroking her nipples, she began gasping quickly, moaning Gohans name. Little did she know Gohan was right in front of her window and could get a clear view of everything.

_Oh man, what is she doing…..she's so beautiful, I love this!_ His member was beginning to harden.

She then left to enter the bathroom. _Dammit, where's she going?_ Gohan hovered over to the bathroom window. He couldn't get a good glimpse, but quickly realized he could see her through the reflection through the mirror. Videl stepped in, and started squeezing her breast with her left hand and bent over, sticking her right finger in her. She began to rotate it over and over, faster and faster, moaning Gohans name. Gohan couldn't contain it any longer. Even from outside, he could smell her scent, it was too much, and he wanted her so much. He quickly went to the balcony window and to his surprised, it was unlocked. He entered, and walked into the bathroom.

"Videl…"

A shocked Videl jumped and looked up. "Gohan…how did you get in here!"

At first she looked mad, but then saw the bulge in his pants, her frown turned into a seductive smirk.

She pointed her finger and directed him towards her. He removed his clothes and undergarments and entered the shower.

"I saw you from outside…I'm sorry I sp—" Gohan was about to apologized but was cut off by Videl kiss. "I don't care" Videl mumbled as she grabbed his member. She then squatted down so his waist was to her face. She carefully mouthed his head, sucking on it slowly, looking up into his eyes. It turned him on so much. She then pointed to the mirror, was he suppose to look at it while she performed on him? Then he understood. She started taking him into her whole mouth, while her other hand trailed down to her wet folds. She started touching herself_. I can't believe she's doing this, it's so hot. I want more._ Gohan pushed Videl head more forward so she could deep throat him. Videl wasn't taken aback by this, she knows how this saiyan could act. He growled her name over and over, which made her wet even more. Realizing that he was about to come, she took him out of her mouth and placed his member between her breasts and started licking and sucking on the head hard. Gohan couldn't take it any longer, and with that he came all over her chest. He loved it so much. She looked so sexy to him. He picked her up and pressed his lips up against hers. Their tongues became entwined, Videl let out a moan. Gohan knew what she wanted and he wanted to give it to her badly. With his super strength, he lift her up so that her waist was above his face, so that her wet folds were positioned correctly. Leaning on the wall, Videl gasped, she could feel Gohans tongue slash around her clitoris, sucking and nibbling. It felt so good, she cried out his name. His hands brought her back down and started massing both her breasts, while his mouth sucked on her nipples.

"Oh Gohan, I need it, I need you"

Gohan smirked, but inside, he felt a connection he never felt before, a feeling of love.

He took her out of the shower, and laid her on her bed, spreading her legs apart, about to insert his throbbing member into her tight womanhood. How he loved the feeling so much, and he knew she enjoyed it as much. He entered her, she gasped, and grabbed his butt, trying to push him deeper, figuring this, and he threw her legs over his shoulders and began thrusting, deeper and deeper.

"Faster Gohan, faster!" cried Videl

Gohan obliged, he went as fast as he could and as hard to the point Videl had tears coming out of her eyes. How she loved it. She came all over him, and it felt so good to both parties. The warm liquid spilling all over his member and abdomen was the final peak he needed to come. His seed spilling into her turned her on as much. He limped over, exhausted, holding Videl. He wanted to tell her, what he wanted to tell her earlier that day. That he loved her, and wanted to be with her forever.

"Videl….what I really wanted to tell you today…well was…I..I. lov—I love you too Gohan"

Interrupted Videl. Gohans heart leapt, and Videl could tell by his obvious expression, that he was extraordinarily happy. She deeply cared about him, and in all honestly, wanted to marry him. But that was for another day.


End file.
